


Finding a Way Out

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cas doms Mick, Cas is a hooker, Dean is a hooker, Dom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Felching, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming, Snowballing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean and Cas hate hooking, so when an opportunity comes up to quit, they jump at it. All Cas has to do is be the live-in Dom for Mick. Unfortunately, this causes a real problem between Dean and Cas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my good friend, crowleyhasfeels, for the editing, the support and for just being my friend.

Dean leaned against the lamp post, trying not to worry. He stubbed out his smoke under the heel of his boot and looked down the street. No sign of the car yet.

Cas had gotten in with the John over an hour ago. They both got nervous when either of them were gone too long. This was a dangerous gig and they had to look out for one another. Dean chewed a fingernail and tried to look sexy when a car drove by slowly, but he just couldn’t get into it.

Finally, the car that Cas had gotten into came around the corner. It slowed to a stop and Cas got out. Dean almost ran to him, but he managed to walk briskly instead. When he got closer, he could see that Cas had a black eye.

“Fuck! What did he do to you? Motherfucker!” Dean yelled the last word at the departing car.

Cas smiled weakly. “He just liked it rough, Dean. I’m alright, really.”

Dean sighed and cupped Cas’ cheek. “You’re not alright and we’re going home for the night.”

Cas shook his head. “We can’t. We have to make rent and we don’t have enough money yet. I’ll be fine. Stop being such a mother hen.”

Dean frowned. Cas was being the logical one as usual. But he hated that Cas had gotten hurt, he hated that Cas had to do this at all. He nodded and tried to smile.

“Yeah, okay, you’re right. We’ll stay a few more hours.” He lightly kissed Cas and went back to stand under his street light.

He put one foot up on the lamp post and lit another smoke. He kept his eye on Cas, who stood a ways away. When a car came by slowly, Dean looked at it. The guy driving crooked his finger at him, so he walked over and leaned on the rider’s door.

“Looking for some company?” Dean grinned when he said it.

“How much?” 

Dean grinned bigger. “Twenty five for a blow job. You want more, the price goes up.”

The man, who had a beer belly and smelled like he hadn’t taken a shower in a few days, said, “Blow job.”

Dean continued to smile. “Show me the money first.”

The guy dug in his wallet and came up with the money. Dean got in the car.

“Pull into the alley. It’s dark, we can do it there.”

The guy followed the directions, pulled into the dark alley and cut the car off. He reached down and undid his belt, followed by his pants.

Dean leaned over, reached in and grabbed the guy’s cock. He took a deep breath and put his mouth on it.

Dean used all the tricks he knew to get the guy off quick. The average john only lasted about three minutes, if that. 

The guy put a hand on Dean’s back and said, “There’s an extra five in it for you if you swallow.”

Dean thought, “Fuck!” but they needed every dime they could get, so he nodded. He kept up the suction and used his tongue. In a matter of a minute or so, the guy came.

His jizz tasted terrible and Dean resisted the urge to gag. He pulled off, showed the guy the cum in his mouth and swallowed. The guy watched intently, then handed him thirty dollars. He started the car up and drove Dean back to where he had picked Dean up. Dean got out and walked to Cas.

“Got an extra five for swallowing.”

Cas nodded. 

Dean frowned. “Tasted like dog shit.”

Cas grinned. “And you know this how?”

Dean pushed Cas’ face to the side and said, “Ha ha.”

Dean had a hand job and another blow job, Cas had two blow jobs before they decided to call it a night.

Back in their apartment, they shared a shower. Cas cleaned himself out. They brushed their teeth and used mouthwash a couple of times. It still hurt Dean to see Cas’ eye.

They went to bed. They rarely had sex after working. They were both too tired and, sometime, sore. They kissed a lot and cuddled in bed, and then went to sleep in each other’s arms.

They usually had sex the next morning or right before they went to work. Unless one of them got fucked up by some john that is.

Dean woke up first. He was sprawled half on top of Cas, with their legs tangled together and Cas’ arm around him. He lifted his head, smiling.

The smile faded when he saw Cas’ eye. He wanted to fuck up the guy who had hit Cas. He kissed Cas lightly.

Cas smiled. “I love you.” 

Dean kissed him harder. “Love you too.”

Cas opened his eyes and his smile got bigger. He kissed Dean back.

Dean looked Cas in the eyes. “Babe, we gotta stop doing this. I’m afraid one of us is gonna get killed.”

Cas looked away and sighed. “Dean, we’ve talked about this. We can’t just stop and look for jobs. We’d starve and be homeless in no time.”

Dean looked so sad, it broke Cas’ heart to see him. He pulled Dean in for a kiss. 

“Maybe if we raised our prices?” Dean looked at Cas intently.

Cas shook his head. “Then they’d just go to Kevin or one of the others that charge less.”

Dean felt like crying. He hated hooking and he hated Cas hooking even more. They’d been together since the first night they met. He loved Cas more than life itself and he hated that Cas had to take it up the ass when he was inherently a top,.He was Dean’s top. 

Dean got up and went to piss. He looked at himself in the mirror. He still had his looks. He knew he was handsome. But how long would his looks hold out? He knew they had to figure something out, get out of the business. He just couldn’t figure out how.

Cas came in the bathroom and pissed. Dean grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. When he was done, he told Cas he would fix them something to eat and went to the kitchen.

Cas came in after a few minutes. He walked up behind Dean and put his arms around Dean’s waist. He kissed Dean on the back of the neck and Dean leaned his head back onto Cas’

“I love you so much. I know we need to get out, Dean. We’ll figure out a way, I promise.”

Dean turned his head and kissed Cas’ cheek.

When they were done eating and had cleaned up, Cas grabbed Dean’s hand.

“Come to bed, baby. You know what I want.”

Dean grinned and headed for the bedroom. When they got there they both dropped their sleep pants. Dean fell on the bed and pulled Cas on top of him,

  



	2. Chapter 2

They slept for a few hours after. They woke up spooning with Dean the big spoon this time. They showered, then ate again while they watched TV. Then it was time to get ready.

“How much have we got towards the rent?” Dean pulled on his booty shorts.

Cas pulled a skin tight T shirt over his head. “About three hundred. Just another hundred to go and we can pay it.”

Dean sighed. That was a lot of hand jobs, blow jobs and getting fucked for both of them. He shook off the depression and grabbed Cas.

“I love you. We’ll make it and then we can get some pizza and beer to celebrate.”

Cas hugged him. “Okay. And then start all over again for next month.”

Dean sighed and grabbed his keys.

Dean drove his beloved ‘67 Impala to the lot where he always parked it. It was about two blocks from their corner. They got out and walked hand in hand to where they hung out, along with all the other gay hookers that worked the area.

Dean took up his usual station under the street light. Cas stood a little closer to the street.

Dean’s first john was a regular. He was always happy to see the guy. The guy just liked Dean to jack off and cum on his dick. It was easy money and he got to jack off. It was a win/win.

When Dean got back, Cas was gone. He hated when Cas got picked up while he was working. He worried about Cas all the time. Even though Cas assured him he could take care of himself, it still made Dean nervous as hell.

If anything ever happened to Cas, Dean knew he couldn’t live with it. Cas was his world, his entire reason for living. He knew Cas felt the same about him, but still, he was pretty sure Cas wouldn’t kill himself or anything if Dean died. Dean wasn’t so sure about himself.

A car pulled up and Cas got out. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled at Cas. Cas made a circle of his hand and moved it up and down a few times, telling Dean it was a hand job. Dean laughed.

The night wore on. It was all blow jobs and hand jobs so far, which wasn’t going to pay the rent. Then Dean got a full ride. He signaled Cas and got in the guy’s car.

Dean directed the guy to the closest motel and the guy got a room. Dean followed him in. The guy looked Dean up and down, then put the money on the chest of drawers. Dean put it in his pocket and began to strip. The guy watched his every move.

Dean threw lube and a condom on the bed. When he was naked he laid down. The guy still hadn’t made a move to take his clothes off.

Dean waited a minute, then said, “Hey, time is money in this business. Need to get on with it, or it’s gonna cost you more.”

The guy just grunted and took off his pants. Dean looked at his cock and it was pretty big. He rolled over onto his stomach.

He listened to the guy tear the condom open and the sounds of him rolling it on. What he didn’t hear was the top on the lube open.

“Hey, buddy, gonna need lube.”

The guy growled, “I don’t like lube.”

Dean began to roll over when strong hands held him down. “I said lube up! Get off me!”

He felt the first stab of pain and began to struggle. He was at a disadvantage being on his stomach with the guy on top. The pain became searing and Dean bucked up, throwing the guy off him to the side.

Dean jumped up, grabbed his clothes and began to get dressed.

“Don’t even think about getting up off that bed, asshole. I’ll fuck you up. And I’m taking the money, let’s say for pain and suffering.”

Dean walked out of the room, down the street and stopped. He was shaking, and slightly nauseous. He leaned over and tried to catch his breath. He wondered if he was bleeding. So he reached inside the back of his shorts and checked. There was a little but it wasn’t that bad.

He walked back to his corner and when Cas saw him he ran up to him.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

Dean nodded. “Guy didn’t want to use lube. I got out of there and kept his money.”

Cas looked worried. “Oh my god, Dean, did he hurt you?”

Dean tried to look nonchalant. “Not too much. I got him off me in a hurry.”

Cas hugged Dean. “You need to go home? We can go home.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I’m really okay. Probably just take hand jobs and blow a few though. And we need to money.”

Cas nodded, but he was so upset. Dean could see it clearly written on Cas’ face. He kissed Cas. 

“Stop worrying about me, baby, I’m fine.” Dean walked back to his light post.

The rest of the night went by fine. Dean only got one offer for fucking but he turned the guy down and sent him off to Kevin down the block.

Cas got an offer for an all nighter but turned it down, The money was good but he was worried about Dean. He didn’t tell Dean about it. He knew Dean would have a fit.

It was time to knock off and go home. Dean winced a little when he sat down, and Cas noticed it but didn’t say anything,

When the got home, Cas put his hand on Dean’s arm. “Come to the bathroom. I want to see.”

Dean sighed but let Cas drag him to the bathroom. He took off his shorts and bent over.

Cas sighed. “You have a little tear.” He reached around in the medicine cabinet and got out the antibiotic cream. He put some on his index finger and put the tip of his finger into Dean;

Dean grunted but didn’t pull away. 

“Okay,” Cas said firmly,” No anal for a couple of days at least.”

Dean stood up and whined, “Oh come on, Cas!”

“No!” Cas frowned at him. “We can’t risk you getting an infection.”

Dean looked stricken. “Not even with a rubber?’

Cas shook his head, “You know I can’t stand them, and I’m not going to take the risk of tearing you any more than you already are.”

Dean sighed and walked out of the bathroom with Cas right behind him. 

“I’ll blow you, you know I’ll take care of you baby.”

Dean nodded. He hated the idea of only getting blow jobs for the next couple of days, but then again, Cas did give great head. And if he admitted to himself, his ass did hurt a little.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They showered, then Cas put more ointment inside Dean and they went to bed. Dean has some trouble sleeping. His mind was going around and around, trying to figure a way out for them. He was beginning to worry that one of them might end up dead in some funky hotel room. 

He finally got to sleep. He woke up late. Cas was not in bed, and he smelled food cooking. He got out of bed and pulled on sleep pants, then went looking for Cas.

He found him in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

“Why didn’t you wake me up, Cas?” Dean grabbed his own cup.

“You didn’t sleep well, Dean.”

Dean frowned. “I’m sorry I disturbed you.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. “You didn’t disturb me. I was just aware of you tossing and turning is all. Thought I’d let you sleep more. Anything wrong?”

Dean sighed. He really didn’t want to bring up the whole ‘we gotta quit’ deal again. “Not really. Just had trouble going to sleep.”

They ate and cleaned up. Then Dean grabbed Cas.

“I think I get a blow job…”

Cas smiled and pulled Dean to the bedroom. He pulled Dean’s sleep pants off him and pushed him onto the bed. 

Cas laid down beside Dean and took Dean’s cock in his hand. Dean groaned, and hardened immediately. Cas licked over the head, tasting the precum. 

Dean pulled away and flipped himself around, so that his head was at Cas’ feet. “I need to taste you too.”

They took each other’s cocks in their mouths, lying on their sides. They were both experts in giving head, and had long ago overcome their gag reflex. It became a contest to see who could make the other one last longer.

Dean lost. He came hard, moaning on Cas’ cock. He filled Cas’ mouth and Cas swallowed every drop, then groaned while Dean finished him off. He came down Dean’s throat.

Dean lay, catching his breath. Cas mumbled that he really needed to quit smoking.

“Bite me, Cas.” Cas bit him lightly on the thigh and made Dean chuckle.

When it was time, they got in Dean’s car. Cas noticed something off about Dean, but didn’t ask. He figured it had something to do with what happened yesterday.

But when they got to the parking garage, Dean parked and said, “I decided something, Cas.”

Cas nodded, waiting for Dean to continue.

“I’ve decided to sell baby.”

Cas couldn’t believe his ears. Next to himself, Dean loved this car best. He had gotten it from his Dad when he died, and Dean had always kept it in pristine condition.

“Dean, no! Why would you even think of such a thing?”

Dean turned on the seat to look at Cas. “It’s worth a butt load of money. We need money. We could quit, Cas. Never hook again. No more taking it up the ass for money. We could take our time and look for decent jobs. It just makes sense. I made up my mind.”

Cas opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He knew he couldn’t let Dean sell the car, he was going to have to think of something quickly.

Dean was still under strict orders from Cas not to have anal, so he just took hand jobs and oral that night. Cas got two anals, and Dean stewed the entire time he was gone, but Cas came back safe each time.

It was almost time to quit when one of Cas’ regulars showed up. Cas smiled at Dean. Dean knew about this guy. His name was Mick and he was a masochistic bottom. Cas usually had a good time. Dean smiled back and watched Cas get in the car.

When Cas came back, he had a funny look on his face. He walked to Dean and grabbed his arm.

“Let’ go home, Dean.” Dean nodded but he knew Cas needed to talk. He just hoped it wasn’t bad news.

They got to the car. Dean got behind the wheel and turned to Cas.

“Okay, Cas, what is going on?”

Cas grinned. “I’ll tell you when we get home,”

Dean sighed and started the car.

When they were home and sitting on the couch, Dean told Cas to spill it.

Cas grinned. “Mick offered us a job.”

Dean looked confused. “LIke a weekend together kind of job?”

Cas shook his head. “No. A permanent job. He wants us to move in with him. He wants me to be his full time Dom. I told him we were a package deal and he was okay with it.”

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it again. He just stared at Cas.

“Dean, the guy has more money than he knows what to do with. We would get room and board, and get paid, a  _ lot.  _ Dean, it’s perfect. And you wouldn’t have to sell the car.”

“What would I have to do?”

Cas smiled. “Just help me Dom him. He knows you’re my bottom. You wouldn’t have to fuck him.”

Dean looked away. “But you would.”

Cas sighed. “Well, yeah, but not all the time. I know it’s not perfect but it is our best option.”

Dean felt like crying. As much as he hated the idea of selling baby, he wasn’t down with Cas fucking some guy all the time. It was stupid, he knew it was. Cas was a street hustler, after all. But Dean didn’t have to watch Cas fuck anyone. And Cas didn’t even take many jobs where he had to fuck. It wouldn’t be the same, living under the same roof with someone Cas was fucking on a regular basis.

Cas knew what Dean was thinking. But he also knew it was for the best. “Dean, we need to do this. It would be safer, easier on both of us. You keep baby. Come on, sweetheart.”

Dean nodded, afraid to speak. He knew he would cry or say something stupid. Cas huggd him and whispered in his ear. “It’s okay sweetheart. It’ll be okay.”

They showered and went to bed, after Cas put more ointment in Dean. He told Dean he was almost healed.

Dean lay in Cas’ arms, trying not to think. 

When they woke up, Dean asked Cas when this was all going to start.

“He’s coming by the corner today to find out our answer. I would imagine he’ll want us to move in as soon as possible.”

Dean sighed and nodded. He laid there thinking about how the universe was a tricky place. Sure, it was better than hooking, safer too. They would be making money that they didn’t have to use on rent or food. But still, it was going to be so hard. He decided he was just going to have to suck it up. Cas was right, it was their best bet. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up before Cas. He cuddled up to his sleeping partner and thought about everything. While he would hate to sell his car, he had been totally prepared to do it. Cas was way more important than any car.

But if they did this thing, moved in with Mick, then he’d suck it up. Cas seemed hell bent on it and it was better than being in the street. And better than working the street for that matter. After all, he’d been sharing Cas with strangers since they met. And Cas had assured him that he wouldn’t be fucking Mick every day so it was an improvement over their current circumstances.

Dean thought back to that first day, when they met. 

Dean already was a fixture on the corner. He’d been working it for about six months. He hung out with Kevin and Garth, pretty much. He never ceased to be amazed at how much business Garth got. He wasn’t exactly your classic idea of a gay twink. He was tall and skinny and gangly, sort of goofy too. But the johns really seemed to like him.

Kevin, on the other hand, was classic twink. Short, pretty and delicate. 

When Cas showed up, he just took a spot on the corner. The guys looked him up and down. Garth said, “Who does he think he is? This is our corner and he can’t just walk up and start working it.”

They all walked over to confront the guy. But when Dean saw him, got a really good look at him, his heart stopped. The guy was the most gorgeous thing Dean had ever seen. Cas turned to look at the three of them, and when he did, he stared at Dean with the most breathtaking blue eyes Dean had ever seen.

“What’s the problem, boys?” Fuck his voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine. To this day, he loved Cas’ voice. So low and gravely, it made him hard just to hear Cas talk about the weather.

When Garth stepped up to Cas and opened his mouth, Dean stepped in front of him and said, “Leave it, Garth. He stays.”

They had been inseparable ever since. 

Cas moaned and opened his eyes. “Morning, beautiful.”

Dean smiled at him. “Morning, sunshine.”

“You’re in a better mood this morning,” Cas observed.

“Had time to think it through. You’re right, this is our best option.”

Cas kissed him. “I’m relieved to hear you say that, baby. I want this to work out for us.”

Cas pulled Dean on top of him. They kissed, Cas’ tongue demanding entrance into Dean’s mouth and Dean giving it. 

When they broke, Dean whined, “Cas, I need you, I need you inside of me. Please, don’t make me wait anymore.”

Smiling, Cas put his middle finger to Dean’s lips. Dean knew exactly what he wanted, and he sucked the finger into his mouth. He sucked on it until it was dripping with spit. Cas pulled his finger out and ran his hand down Dean’s back. He poised over Dean’s ass.

Cas slipped the finger into Dean. Dean moaned and put his head down on Cas’ shoulder. It felt so good, just to have one of Cas’ fingers in him.

Cas moved the finger around a little then pulled it out and looked at it.

“Good. No blood.”

Cas rolled them over so he was on top now. He kissed Dean passionately while he ran his hands over Dean’s chest. His fingers pinched Dean’s nipples and Dean groaned. Then his hands continued down. He ran a thumb over the head of Dean’s now hard cock, gathering the precum that pearled there, then put his thumb in his mouth. 

“You taste so good, baby. Let’s see how good you taste… down there.”

Dean moaned in anticipation. Cas moved down and settled between Dean’s outstretched legs. Dean lifted his legs for Cas. Cas smiled and licked over Dean’s hole, punching a loud groan out of Dean. Dean lifted his legs higher and put his hands on Cas’ head.

Cas swirled his tongue around Dean’s hole, teasing him with what was to come. When 

Dean whimpered, he shoved his tongue into Dean. He loved eating Dean out, it was one of his favorite things to do. Not top of the list, or course, but high on the list. He shoved his tongue in and out of Dean, while Dean clutched his hair.

Dean loved it, just fucking loved it. He moaned loudly and pushed his ass against Cas’ face. “Fuck, Cas, it feels….. Feels so good…”

Cas continued until Dean was begging Cas to fuck him. Cas finally pulled his face away and grabbed the lube. He lubed Dean’s hole up, sliding his fingers inside. Then he lubed up his cock.

“Please Cas… please…” 

Cas thrust in. Dean gasped and groaned, pushing his head back into the pillow. Cas took his time but never stopped until he was all the way in. Dean pushed back on Cas’ cock, wanting every single inch inside him. When Cas was, he held, waiting for a signal from Dean that he was ready.

Dean nodded. Cas pulled back until just the head of his cock was still in Dean and slid back in. Dean grabbed Cas’ arms and dug his fingers in. He met the thrust. 

They established an easy rhythm. Dean was whispering, “It;s so good… Cas you feel so good… fuck. I love you so much.”

Cas leaned in for a kiss. “I love you to, baby,” was whispered in Dean’s ear.

Dean began to thrust harder. “Please, Cas, harder….”

Cas increased his speed and thrust harder. Dean met every one and soon. Dean could feel his orgasm rising. “Cas, gonna cum…”

When it hit, he pumped cum all over himself. Cas looked down to watch and then up to look at Dean’s face.

“God, baby, you look so beautiful when you come..” and then Cas was coming too. He thrust harder than ever into Dean, chasing the feeling. 

When it was over, Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder and they both caught their breath. 

Cas pulled out and Dean hissed at the sudden emptiness.

Cas lay down next to Dean and pulled him hald onto his chest. They kissed for a while. When Dean yawned, Cas kissed him one more time and told him to go to sleep.

They woke up, showered together and ate. Then they drove to the parking garage. When Dean parked, Cas told him he wasn’t going to work until Mick came. He didn’t want to take the chance on missing him when he came by. Dean nodded and they went to the corner.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was close to eleven before Mick showed up. He was very apologetic, saying he got caught up at work. Dean wondered what kind of work he did and made a mental note to talk to Cas about that.

It had been a slow night and all Dean had done so far were a couple of hand jobs, Cas called Dean over to meet Mick. Dean knew who he was, of course, but they had never actually been introduced. 

Close up, Mick was a good looking man. His British accent didn’t hurt anything either. They shook hands and then Dean stood back, letting him and Cas talk.

Cas asked when Mick wanted them to start and Mick told them as soon as possible. Cas and Mick agreed that they would move in the day after tomorrow. 

Dean and Cas didn’t have a lot of possessions so packing up their shit wouldn’t be too much of a hassle. Mick gave Cas his address and phone number, and then left.

Cas turned to Dean. “I think we should go home. We’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow and we need to get some sleep.”

Dean nodded and they walked to the car. Dean drove them home. \When they got inside, Dean asked what Mick did for a living. 

Cas sat on the couch and pulled Dean into his lap.

“He’s the Chief of Medicine at the University hospital.”

Dean was impressed. “Fuck, that’s amazing. Pays the big bucks I would imagine.”

“I think so. And if anything goes wrong It’s on his head. He works like a dog and just wants someone to tell him what to do when he gets home. He is a real masochist. Loves pain.”

Dean thought about that for a few minutes. Obviously, Cas was good enough at inflicting pain and controlling him that Mick wanted him to do it full time. This was a side to Cas he’d never seen.

Cas pulled Dean out of his revery and kissed him. “A hand job for your thoughts?”

Dea laughed. “Just imagining you as a Dom. Inflicting pain on a submissive Mick.”

Cas frowned. “It’s not a role I’m entirely comfortable with but I do okay. I hope it doesn’t freak you out.”

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I’m good with it.” But Dean wondered if that was entirely the truth.

Cas reached down and undid Dean’s shorts. He reached in and pulled out Dean’s flaccid dick. Dean gasped. 

“I told you a hand job for your thoughts,” Cas laughed and spit in his hand. He began to run his hand over Dean’s cock and Dean groaned.

“I’d rather have a fuck for my thoughts.”

Cas laughed again, “I think that can be arranged.”

Cas kept up playing with Dean’s cock until it was rigid and dripping precum. Then he set Dean on his feet and pulled him to the bedroom, not that Dean required much pulling at all. They got naked quickly and Dean fell on the bed. Cas pulled off his boxers and walked to the edge of the bed. He grabbed Dean’s legs and dragged him down until his ass was at the edge.

Cas leaned over Dean and kissed him. Their cocks rubbed together and they both moaned.

Then Cas grabbed the lube and lubed up his fingers. He pushed two into Dean and loved the way Dean groaned. Dean has his legs in the air and a faraway look on his face as Cas worked him open.

When he had Dean open enough, he pulled Dean’s legs into the crook of his arms and shoved his cock into Dean. Dean cried out, pushing against him. 

Cas’ cock was thick. It felt so amazing inside Dean, every damn time. Dean grabbed handfuls of bedspread and tried to hold on. Cas was fucking him hard and fast, and all Dean wanted was more.

“Fuck… Cas… so good… it’s just so..., good… harder!”

Cas thrust forward as hard as he could, making Dean moan louder. 

“You like that? You a slut for my cock? Take it, take it all up your tight ass… yeah baby, that’s the way… look how pretty you open up for my fat cock… “ When he was in the mood, Cas was an expert at the dirty talk and it was just one more thing Dean loved about him.

Every few thrusts, Cas would pull all the way out and then shove back into Dean. Dean could feel how close he was.

“Cas, I’m so close…”

“That’s it baby, cum for me sweetheart. Make yourself cum.”

Dean grabbed his cock and made maybe three passes with his hand before he came, saying Cas’ name over and over.

It took Cas a few more thrusts but then he was coming too. He rocked back and forth through his orgasm then let go of Dean’s legs and sank to his knees on the carpet. He spread Dean’s legs wide and buried his face in Dean’s crack. He licked up all the cum that leaked back out of Dean and sucked some more out of Dean’s hole. Then he moved up over Dean and fed him some of his own cum. Dean sucked on Cas’ tongue.

They tangled in each other’s arms. “That was really something, Cas.”

Cas grinned. “It’s going to be like this from now on. No more letting some jerk fuck me in the ass, no more you coming home beat up or torn up. No more being too tired. We made it baby. We’re out.”

Dean nodded, too afraid to speak. It all seemed too good to be true. He just prayed it wasn’t.

Cas woke him up in the middle of the night to fuck again. They hadn’t done that in more than a year. Dean lay awake after Cas went back to sleep, thinking about how their lives were going to change.

The sex thing? That would be great, more than great. Having a nice place to live was a plus, and probably the food would be good too. Of course there was all the things that Cas had said earlier.

But Dean was a little uncomfortable with the idea of Cas being a Dom. He wondered if it would bleed over to their relationship. And he sort of hated the idea of Cas fucking Mick, but nothing to be done about that.

Dean turned over and cuddled into Cas even more. He went to sleep with a smile on his face. That hadn’t happened in a very long time.

 


	6. Chapter 6

They woke up earlier than usual, just happy and excited to be packing and out of the dump they were living in. After a shower, some breakfast and some kissing, they started to pack. There was a lot of kissing while they worked. 

Dean was feeling really good. Cas was so lighthearted. Dean wanted to see him this way forever.  

They were done by early evening. Because they didn’t have to pay the rent on this place next month, they actually had some money, They discussed going out to eat, but Dean didn’t really want to get dressed up and go out, so they made a beer run and ordered pizza. They sat on the living room floor, eating pizza and drinking beer, and laughing at some of the stupid things that had happened to them while they were hooking. It was a magical evening.

Dean scooted over close to Cas and put his hands on either side of his face and kissed him. The kissing got passionate in a heartbeat and Dean pushed Cas onto his back. He grabbed Cas’ sleep pants and pulled them down and off. Cas lifted his hips to help.

Dean took Cas’ cock in hand and put his lips to the head. He sucked the precum from it and then slid it into his mouth. Cas bucked up into it and Dean ran his mouth all the way down until his nose was nestled into Cas’ close-clipped pubes. He held there for a moment then slid his mouth back up to lick the head again and put the tip of his tongue into the slit.

Cas moaned. Dean loved when he could make Cas moan like that. Cas put his hands on the top of Dean’s head. Dean proceeded to give Cas his patented blow job. 

When Cas came, Dean swallowed every drop and sucked for more until Cas pulled him off. He looked up at Cas with a smile on his face.

“You are the master of blow jobs, baby,” Cas said with a smile.

Cas returned the favor, driving Dean nearly insane with how long he made it last. He would suck and swirl his tongue and when Dean got close, he’s stop. He reduced Dean to begging before he let him cum and then he swallowed most of it and fed some to Dean,

They cleaned up and went to bed. Tomorrow was moving day and they needed sleep.

Morning arrived and they both woke up early. They laid in bed, making out, but then it was time to get up, eat and get started.

Everything they owned fit in the car, most in the trunk and some in the back seat. Cas had called Mick and was told that he left keys under a rock at the front of his place, so there was nothing left but to drive to Mick’s.

When they got to Mick’s house, Dean was blown away. It was huge and sat up on a cliff, all glass and metal. Dean just sat in the car and stared at it for a bit. Cas got out and found the key.

“Come on, baby, let’s get our stuff. Mick told me what bedroom would be ours, let’s see if we can find it.”

Dean nodded and got out. He grabbed some things from the back seat, while Cas grabbed some suitcases from the trunk and they went inside. Inside was even more impressive than the outside. There was a huge greatroom with a fireplace, and it flowed to a bar which flowed into a massive kitchen. 

Dean followed Cas through the house. Every room was equally beautiful, and when they got to where Mick said their bedroom would be, Cas opened the door and they went in. They stopped, dropped their bags and just looked around.

There was a huge bed against one wall, sitting on a pedestal that made you have to take a step up to get to the bed. There were two huge chests of drawers, a desk with a chair and a couch sat against one wall. There was even a window seat.

Dean sucked in a breath when he realized he’d been holding it. Cas walked to the bed and sat down.

“Wow, this mattress is wonderful…” Cas looked about as stunned as Dean felt.

Just as Dean sat down on the bed next to Cas, Cas’ phone rang. He looked and told Dean it was Mick.

Dean listened to Cas tell Mick they were in the house right now and had found their bedroom. He told Mick it was beautiful. He listened for a minute and then said, “Okay. And we’ll see you later.”

Cas told Dean that Mick had told them to eat whatever they wanted, and he would be home around nine. They looked around the room a little more, including walking inside the huge walk-in closet and their bathroom. The bathroom was amazing. There was a huge shower with a ledge to sit on, a huge claw foot bathtub and two sinks and mirrors.

They got the rest of their things inside and put them away. Then they went exploring the house.

They found a room that could only be called a dungeon. There were devices, whips and crops hanging everywhere. There were chests of drawers that had things Dean couldn’t even recognize mixed in with the chains, nipple clamps, butt plugs, dildos and vibrators. There was a big bed with restraints attached to the head and foot. There was a wooden cross. It was all mind-boggling to Dean. Cas walked around and looked at everything.

Then they found their way to the kitchen. Dean looked into the huge refrigerator and it was stocked fully. There was a huge walk in pantry and it was fully stocked as well. Dean whistled at all the food.

Cas grabbed Dean in a tight hug. “I told you, this is going to be so great.”

Dean had to admit it did seem great. 

Cas fixed a pasta salad and they ate on the back deck. There was comfortable lounge furniture, a big grill and a breathtaking view of the city. They drank beer and just sat in silence, taking in the view.

Close to nine, they cleaned up and got ready to greet Mick. Just a little after nine, Mick walked in. He grinned at both of them.

“Like the place?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Mick smiled at both of them, but then he went to kiss Cas. Dean got stiff and Cas stepped aside. “No kissing Mick, I told you about that.”

Mick looked crushed and embarrassed at the same time.

“Sorry Sir.”

“Now,” Cas told him. “We’ll start for real in the morning. What time do you have to be at work?”

“Not until after noon. I took the morning off.” Mick looked at the floor when he talked to Cas, Dean noticed.

“Very good. For now, I just want us all to talk,” Cas said.

Dean and Cas sat next to each other on the couch, Mick sat in a chair opposite them.

“These are the rules, Mick. There may be more but for now, these are the rules.”

Mick nodded. Cas stared at him and Mick hurried to say, “Yes, Sir.”

“Dean is mine. There will be no touching of any kind unless I specifically tell you to,” Cas began. “If Dean tells you to do something, anything, you will obey him as if it were me telling you. Dean and I need alone time every day, and you will not interfere. Do you understand?” 

Mick said, “Yes, Sir. I understand.”

Cas smiled at him. “Good boy. Now tell Dean what your safeword is.”

Mick looked at Dean. “Kippers. My safeword is kippers.”

Dean smiled. 

Cas grabbed Dean by the hand. “Now, Mick, we’re going to bed. I want to see you precisely at nine in the morning. And no clothes.”

With that, he pulled Dean to his feet and they headed to their room.

When they got inside and Cas shut the door, Dean turned to him. “That was kind of awesome, Cas.”

Cas grinned. “Yeah, I kind of enjoyed it. I’ve got a lot of ideas. Mick is really going to suffer, starting tomorrow.”

Dean smiled but felt a tiny spark of fear. 

They went to sleep without having sex. They made out but they were both tired from the move and Cas set the alarm for eight, which was way earlier than they were used to getting up.

Dean lay awake for awhile, snuggled in Cas’ arms. He thought about their new life and what was going to happen tomorrow. 

When the alarm went off, Dean groaned. Cas shifted in the bed, and opened his eyes, smiling at Dean. “We’ll get used to it.”

Dean sighed. “I doubt it.”

They got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen. Cas began to fix breakfast. At precisely nine, Mick appeared. He was naked. Cas told him to sit at the table and put a plate of food in front of him. Mick ate without saying a word.

When they were done, Dean stood up and started to pick up the plates. 

“Leave them, Dean.” Cas looked at Mick. “Go to the dungeon, Mick, and wait for us there.”

Mick got up and left the room.

Cas turned to Dean. “I want you with me. I need you in there today.”

Dean nodded and followed Cas.

When they got in the room. Mick was standing in the center of the room with his hands behind his back. Cas walked to him. He caressed Mick’s cheek and Mick leaned into the touch.

“You are such a cock slut. You want me to fuck you. That’s why I’m doing this, Mick. You don’t deserve to be fucked.”

Cas walked to the dresser, opened a drawer and came up with nipple clamps. He walked back to Mick and attached them. Dean saw Mick wince.

Then Cas opened another drawer, and got out something Dean had never seen before. It was a sort of wire cage. Cas walked back to Mick. Dean watched as Cas put the wire cage around Mick’s soft cock and shut it. He used a small padlock to close it. Dean could clearly see that it would prevent Mick from getting hard.

“This is all you deserve. Now, go to the cross,” Cas followed Mick to the wooden cross. Dean watched as Cas secured Mick to it.

When he was done. Cas walked to Dean. He grabbed Dean’s face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Dean responded and they kissed for a few moments. Then Cas broke the kiss.

“I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you, baby?”

Dean nodded. Cas led him to the bed and began to strip him. When Dean was naked, Cas told him to lie on the bed.

Dean watched Cas take his clothes off. Mick was watching intently as well. When Cas was naked, he crawled over Dean and began to kiss him again.

When Cas began to kiss down Dean’s throat to his chest, Dean turned his head and saw that Mick had a perfect view of the two of them. Then he turned his head back as Cas lightly bit a nipple.

Cas worked his way down Dean’s body until he reached Dean’s hard cock. Then he sat back on his calves.

“Look at Dean’s cock, Mick. Isn’t it beautiful? It’s just perfect don’t you think?”

Dean glanced at Mick, who was looking at him with big eyes. Dean dropped his gaze to Mick’s cock, which looked like it was struggling to get erect.

Cas continued to arouse Dean. Dean was moaning. Cas stopped and pulled Dean a little to the side. Then he told Dean to get on his hands and knees. Dean did, and realized that Cas had moved him to give Mick a good look at his ass.

Cas got lube and lubed up his fingers. He paused.

“Look at Dean’s hole, Mick. Isn’t it tight? So perfect. Not like your sloppy hole, no. Dean is tight and feels so fucking good when my cock is in him.” Then he shoved one lubed finger into Dean, who groaned and pushed back against it.

Cas worked Dean open. Dean was gasping and moaned how much he needed Cas inside him.

Cas pulled his fingers out. “Now, watch, Mick. See how open he is? I’m still going to stretch him when I shove my fat cock in there. You watch…”

Cas shoved in. Dean groaned louder. Cas never stopped until he was fully seated in Dean. Dean could feel Mick’s eyes on them.

Cas fucked Dean hard. Every once in awhile he would pull all the way out and then shove back in. Dean was pushing back against every thrust. 

Dean came hard. He shot cum all over the bed.

Cas came hard after a few more thrusts. He collapsed on Dean’s back, and they both struggled to breathe.

When Cas pulled out he immediately put his mouth on Dean’s hole and licked and sucked some of his cum out of Dean. Then he stood up and walked over to Mick. 

“Taste me, taste me and Dean.” He shoved his tongue into Mick’s mouth and Mick sucked on it greedily.

Dean laid there and watched Cas take Mick down from the cross. Mick’s cock was pushing against the cage in an attempt to get hard, and Dean thought it must be awful. Painful. 

Cas pulled Dean up, and said, “Let’s take a shower. Mick, go clean up the dishes.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Cas sat at the table in the dining room, Dean was getting lunch together. Mick walked up to Cas.

“Sir? I need to get ready for work.”

Cas smiled at him. “Come here, then.” He reached for the key to the cock cage and took it off Mick. Dean heard Mick gasp as it came off.

“Now, MIck, no touching, you understand? You can’t get yourself off and I’ll know if you do.”

Mick said, “Yes Sir, I understand.”Then Cas took off the nopple clamps and Mick winced.

Cas asked him what time to expect him home and Mick said he’d try to get home by nine. Then he left the room.

Dean walked in with two plates. He made sandwiches and had some chips for both of them.

“You really are good at controlling him, Cas. Have you Dommed someone before?”

Cas smiled. “Not technically. I guess I’m just a control freak.”

Dean chuckled but in truth, he’d never really noticed Cas having a need to control him. He ate his sandwich in silence.

After lunch, Dean threw in a load of wash and found Cas sitting in the entertainment room. It had a huge flat screen TV, with a gigantic couch in front of it that you could actually lay down on. There was a game system and an amazing stereo set up. Cas was looking at the extensive library of movies. 

“We really need to buy some clothes when we get paid,” Dean remarked. Cas nodded.

Cas chose the movie, Sheena Queen of the Desert and they cuddled up on the massive couch to watch it. 

Midway through the movie, Cas turned to Dean. “If you ever want to fuck Mick, just tell me.”

Dean was a little shocked. “Okay, Cas, I will, but I can’t imagine that will ever happen.”

Cas just nodded and continued to watch the movie.

Dean pretended to watch the movie, but he really was lost in thought. He really liked living here, he really liked having all the food they could eat and their bedroom was amazing. But he felt a nagging worry.about exactly where this was going. Cas knew he was a bottom, through and through. Did he  _ want _ Dean to fuck Mick? Did Cas want to fuck Mick? Was Cas going to want to Dom him? He tried to shake if off.

When the movie was over, Dean put the clothes in the dryer and started another load. He got himself a beer and took it to the living room. He didn’t know where Cas was, so Dean went looking for him.

He found him in the dungeon, looking at everything. 

“Hey, Cas. What ya doing?”

Cas smiled at him. “Just looking over what’s here, trying to think of scenes I can do with Mick. Come and help me.”

Dean began to look through drawers. In one he found catheters and a slim metal rod. He pulled it out and asked Cas what it was.

“It’s for sounding. You put it in a guy’s cock.”

Dean shuddered and put it back. In another drawer there were candles. Cas told him to take one out, he would use it that night.

Cas found the butt plugs, pulled out a big one and sat it on the counter. 

Dean sat on the bed and watched Cas take each of the floggers and swing them through the air. He seemed like he was testing their feel or the weight. 

Finally Cas was done and they left the room. 

Curiosity was killing Dean. He asked Cas, “Are you going to fuck Mick tonight?”

Cas turned to him. “No. Absolutely not.”

Dean felt a little better hearing that. He had studiously avoided thinking too much about what happened in the dungeon last night, but he knew he’d have to sooner or later. It really made him feel uncomfortable to have Cas fuck him in front of Mick that way.

When Mick got home, he was told to get naked again. Cas went to the dungeon, and insisted that Dean go with him. Dean really didn’t want to but he did.

Cas told Dean to restrain Mick’s hands above his head and Dean did. He stood back while Cas lit a candle. Cas walked over to Mick and tilted the candle, letting hot wax drip on Mick’s chest. Dean suppressed a moan seeing it hit Mick’s chest, but Mick seemed to be really enjoying it so he just stood and watched. Cas dripped wax on several spots and then he blew out the candle. 

Cas then walked to the head of the bed and told Mick to raise his legs. Cas restrained them to the head of the bed, legs spread wide. It looked wildly uncomfortable to Dean.

Cas got the butt plug and lubed it up, then shoved it into Mick’s ass. Cas rotated it a little then tapped it, getting a groan out of Mick. 

Cas then asked Dean to hand him one of the floggers. Dean did. Cas proceeded to strike Mick with it on his balls and cock. Mick was groaning and sweating. Dean flinched every time the flogger connected with Mick’s genitals. He really wanted to leave but he knew Cas wanted him there. The only question in Dean’s mind was why?

Finally, Cas quit and undid Mick’s legs and wrists. He rubbed the circulation back into them. He asked Dean to bring them a glass of orange juice and Dean breathed a sigh of relief to be able to leave the room.

When he brought the orange juice, Cas was lying next to Mick, stroking his hair and telling him he was a good boy. Dean handed the juice to Cas and turned and left the room.

Dean walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed. He really hated seeing Cas like that. Dean’s mind wandered back to last night.

Dean decided it was time to be honest with himself. Being fucked in front of Mick just to punish or humiliate Mick made him feel like a piece of meat. He felt like it could have been anyone Cas was fucking. It made him feel used.

And he didn’t want to see any more scenes. 

He waited until Cas came into the room and asked him if everything was okay.

Dean took a deep breath. “Not really, Cas. We need to talk.” 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Cas looked shocked and then very worried. He sat down next to Dean.

Dean took a deep breath and tried to steady his nerves. 

“I don’t like watching the scenes, Cas.”

Cas nodded. “Okay…”

Dean looked down. “And I kind of didn’t like getting fucked in front of Mick either.”

Cas took a deep breath.

“Okay, Dean. I get that you’re uncomfortable with the scenes. You aren’t into BDSM and that’s okay. But what was wrong with my fucking you in front of Mick?”

Dean sighed. “I just felt like you only did it to punish Mick and it could have been anyone under you. There was no… fuck I don’t know. There was no  _ love _ there.”

Cas looked stricken.

Cas grabbed him and hugged him. “Dean, I never want you to feel like that! I’m so sorry that I made you feel like there was no love. I adore you, you know that. Fuck! I’m so sorry.”

Dean hugged Cas back. Then he sat back. “I know you love me, Cas. I know that. But this thing is sort of creeping me out. I love living here, I love having all the food and the bed and the Tv room and…” Dean’s voice broke. He shook his head and continued. “But I hate watching you. I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be sorry for how you feel. Give it time, Dean, please. We’re just getting settled in here. You don’t have to watch the scenes if you don’t want to. And I’ll never fuck you in front of Mick again if you don’t want me to. But man… we can’t go back to hooking.”

Dean nodded. “I know. I never want to do that again. And thank you for understanding.”

“Oh baby,” Cas said, “Of course I understand. I love you.”

“I love you too Cas.”

Cas told Dean that Mick had to be to work at nine the next morning, so Dean didn’t even have to see him, which was fine with Dean.

Cas made love to Dean that night. He took his time, kissing Dean everywhere and just worshiping him. He sucked Dean’s cock for a bit, licked and sucked on Dean’s balls and rimmed him for longer than Dean could take. Dean was a complete mess when Cas thrust into him. He clung to Cas like a drowning man clings to a life raft. 

Cas fucked him slow and easy until Dean begged him to go faster. Cas sped up and began to thrust into Dean hard.

“You’re so beautiful Dean. I love you so much. You feel so good… “ Cas just kep saying sweet things to Dean while he fucked him.

Dean was lost in it. He loved Cas so much, and this was amazing. It was like it was when they first got together. When he came, shooting thick stripes of cum all over both of them, he kept saying Cas’ name over and over. 

Cas scoped up some of Dean’s cum on his fingers when he pulled out. He put it in his mouth and sucked his fingers.

They held each other. Dean was sleepy and sated. He wanted it to always be like this with Cas. He fell asleep wrapped in Cas’ arms.

The next couple of weeks were fine. Dean didn’t lay eyes on Mick except when he came home from work late and then he was sent to his room. Cas was attentive and loving. He never asked Dean into the dungeon and never told him what happened when he was in there with Mick.

Dean felt pretty happy with the arrangement. 

But then, things started to shift. Cas was spending more time with Mick than before, and he came out of the dungeon distracted and tired. 

Dean was getting worried. They were having less sex than ever before. The next couple of weeks, it seemed to Dean that Cas was more interested in Mick than him.

He didn’t want to confront Cas. He hoped it was a phase of the new arrangement, that things would level out again.

Then the unthinkable happened. Cas was balls deep in him, they were both moaning and then Cas clearly said, “Oh, it’s so good Mick.”

Dean froze and then began to buck Cas off him. “Get off! Get off me!” Dean crawled out from under Cas.

Cas looked confused. “Dean, what’s the matter?”

Dean growled, “Oh nothing much. You just called me Mick!”

Cas’ mouth fell open. He blinked. “I… I did?”

Dean was pulling on his boxers. “Yeah, Cas, you did.”

Cas looked like he was going to cry. “It was just a mistake, Dean. A slip of the tongue. Please…”

Dean pulled on his pants and left the room.

Cas came after him, having pulled on some pants as well. “Dean, please, I’m sorry, It didn’t mean…”

Dean whirled on him.”Didn’t mean a thing? Is that what you were going to say? Well, it means something to me, Cas. It means a lot to me!”

“Dean, be reasonable.”

Dean sank down on a chair. “Cas, I have been reasonable for weeks now. Things are going to shit between you and me.This was just the last nail in the coffin. And I… I can’t take it anymore.”

Cas sat in a chair across from him. “What are you saying, Dean? Are you leaving me?”

“Not if you leave with me.”

Cas looked shocked. “Are you fucking kidding me? You want us to leave? That’s nuts. And what, go back to hooking on the corner? We’ve got the best of everything here Dean. I’m not leaving it.”

Dean felt a stab of pain that was almost enough to bring him to his knees. “I have to go then.”

Cas’ face twisted into anger. “Go then! You just  _ want _ to be a whore, I guess.”

Dean looked at him with pain in his eyes. “Yeah, Yeah, that’s all I am. A whore.”

Dean went to the bedroom and began to pack his clothes. Cas didn’t come in. When he got back to the living room, Cas was nowhere to be seen, but there was a wad of cash with a note saying, “This is yours.”

Dean grabbed it and left. He got in baby and drove for a few blocks, but he had to pull over. He was crying too hard to see.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was not happy that he’d gained some weight at Mick’s. His belly pooched a little above his booty shorts. Sighing, he locked the door of his motel room and drove to the parking lot and parked baby.

Everyone was shocked to see him. They all crowded around.

Kevin asked him what happened. I thought you were out, man!”

Dean sighed. “It just didn’t work out.”

Kevin looked around. “Where’s Cas?”

“He’s not here.”

Dean walked to his old spot under the street light and pulled out a smoke. He hadn’t smoked since they were at Mick’s but he started back up as soon as he got a motel room. The first things he’s bought were smokes and a bottle of whiskey.

Dean’s first john wanted a full ride, so Dean directed him to the nearby motel. 

When the guy shoved into him, he had to struggle not to cry. He couldn’t even get hard but the guy didn’t seem to care.

Back on the corner, he walked to the same place he always stood, wiping his eyes and hoping no one noticed,

He fell into a routine. Hustling, drinking until he could sleep, passing out and then doing it all again. He couldn’t sleep unless he was drunk. He hadn’t had to sleep alone since he met Cas and he missed Cas the most when he was trying to sleep.

He lost the weight he’d gained and several pounds more. Some of the guys on the corner were worried about him and tried to talk to him, but he would just say he was fine.

He knew he was in trouble, as far as the drinking and not eating was concerned, but he didn’t care. He didn’t really care about anything at this point. He was just existing. His heart was broken, he was angry and he hated his life.

He hadn’t used much of the money that Cas gave him when he left. He tucked it away in a sock in his underwear drawer and ignored it. He’d used some to get the room, and to get that first bottle of whiskey and the smokes, but other than that, he hadn’t touched it.

He supported himself doing tricks. It was all he was good for, after all. He was nothing but a whore. 

After a couple of weeks, he connected with a dealer and scored some weed. Getting high helped him sleep and it also helped him be able to eat. He was high most of the time.

The weeks passed, and suddenly, Dean realized he had left Cas almost three months ago. Not a word out of Cas. But then again, Dean hadn’t tried to contact him either. He poured another shot and took a big toke off the weed. 

He got ready for work.

Standing out on the corner, an older LTD pulled up. It was a ghastly color of gold and looked like a pimpmobile to Dean. The guy motioned to Dean. Dean walked to the car. It was too dark to see who was in it.

When Dean leaned over and stuck his head in the rider’s window, he gasped.

Cas sat behind the wheel.

“Hey, baby, I want a date. You got the time?”

Dean felt like he was going to fall down. He looked at Cas.

“What are you doing here?”

Cas smiled. “Looking for you, of course. Can we talk? Please, Dean.”

Dean thought for a moment, then opened the door and got in.

Cas started to drive. They ended up at the motel. Cas turned to Dean. 

“I’m going to get us a room. I just want to talk, I promise.”

Dean nodded. He felt like he was dreaming. Being high didn’t help one bit.

Cas came back and got in the car with the room key. He drove and parked in front of a room, and got out. Dean held back a moment, then he followed Cas into the room.

Cas sat on the bed. Dean dragged a chair to face him. He didn’t trust himself to sit on the bed next to Cas.

“So, Cas, what’s this all about?”

Cas looked at him for a beat. Dean squirmed under his gaze. He knew how bad he looked.

“Dean, I left Mick three days after you left me. I haven’t seen him since.”

Dean thought about that, but he didn’t say anything.

Cas continued. “But I couldn’t face hustling again. I just couldn’t. And I knew if I contacted you, I’d end up right back on the corner with you.”

Dean nodded. He still didn’t speak. He didn’t trust himself. He’d either go off on Cas or just jump on him. 

Cas waited for a minute, but when Dean didn’t speak, he said, “I missed you so much.”

Tears sprang to Dean’s eyes but he blinked them back.

“I got a job. A real job. And I can get you one too, if you want it.”

Dean finally found his voice. “A job? Doing what?”

Cas smiled. “I run the front desk at a repair shop. And they need a mechanic. I said I knew the best.”

Dean struggled to wrap his mind around what Cas was saying. He looked at Cas.

“Is this for real? Are you really here and are you really telling me about jobs? Legitimate jobs?”

Cas smiled at him, and Dean’s heart clenched. “Yes, Dean. I’m really here. And yes, legitimate jobs. I have a nice apartment, too. And that car.”

Dean’s mind was swimming. He really wanted to kiss Cas.

Dean looked at Cas. He licked his lips and Cas watched him do it.

“Cas, I’ve been lost without you.”

Cas frowned. “I didn’t want to see you until I had a good job and was settled. I couldn’t face you. I’m so sorry I said those things to you. I’m sorry for how I made you feel and how I treated you. It just about killed me when you left.”

A sob wrenched it’s way out of Dean. He was crying and he couldn’t stop. Cas fell to his knees in front of Dean and grabbed him.

“Don’t cry, baby. Please don’t cry. I’m here now. We’re together, please.” He kissed Dean’s eyes.

Dean grabbed him and held on, burying his face in Cas’ shirt and sobbing.

Cas kissed the top of his head and said, “Shhh, shhhh” over and over.

When Dean finally got it under control. Cas pulled him to his feet.

“Let’s go home, baby.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilouge**

 

Dean crawled out from under the Mustang he was working on, stood up and wiped his hands on a rag. It was lunch time, so he walked to the front of the shop looking for Cas.

Cas was with a customer, so Dean hung back until he was done. Then he walked up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist.

Cas turned his head and kissed Dean on the cheek.

“Time for lunch,” Dean told him.

Cas turned in his arms and kissed him. “Okay. What did you pack for us today?”

Dean grinned. “It’s a surprise.”

Cas raised his eyebrows. He pulled Dean towards the break room.

Dean got the two lunch sacks out of the refrigerator and handed one to Cas.

Cas got them both a soda out of the machine and sat down with his bag.

Dean sat down and looked at Cas with a smile on his face.

“You look pretty pleased with yourself, Dean.”

“Just open the bag.”

Cas did. He pulled out the sandwich bag and his eyes got big. There was a gold band inside.

Cas looked at Dean and then back at the bag. He opened it and took out the ring.

“Dean…”

Dean stood up, walked to him and got down on one knee.

“Cas. you saved me. You are the most important thing in my life. I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

Cas was shocked, but managed to say, “Yes! Of course I’ll marry you. But isn’t the top supposed to do the proposing?”

Dean grinned. “Shut up and put the ring on.” Cas did just that.

There was sudden applause and yells. The rest of the crew had been hanging back, knowing what Dean was going to do. They rushed forward, clapping them on the back and shaking their hands.

 

They married a few months later, surrounded by a strange mixture of mechanics and street hustlers. The reception was awesome. 

There was another wedding a year later, between Kevin and a mechanic named Chuck. Cas and Dean were the best men.

Life was good.

 


End file.
